


Dad's Trip

by Scandalmuss



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Vodka, dads being dads, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: Richard "Coach" Bittle has been invited on the Falconer's Dad's Trip. He's not entirely sure what awaits him but he's just looking forward to spending some time with his son's boyfriend.





	Dad's Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Check Please fandom as an author and I'm kinda excited about it! 
> 
> I pictured the Dad's/Falc's doing a road trip to Edmonton to play the Oilers and then Vancouver to play the Canucks.

Bitty looks up from his phone to stare at Jack. “What on earth did you do?” His tone isn’t outright accusatory but there’s still some panic in it. 

“Huh?” Jack asks, “Like, right now? You asked me to take the recycling out. Did you  _ not _ want it out? I can go get it, but Bits-”

“Honey, just stop.” Bitty grins, running his free hand down Jack’s arm. “Thank you for takin’ out the recycling though.” He pops up on his tippy toes to give Jack a quick kiss. “What I was referring to was the text Coach just sent me.” He turns his phone so Jack can see the screen, his eyes drifting across the text. 

**_Hey Junior,_ **

**_Could you ask Jack for the dates for the Dad’s trip again? I’m filling out my time off request from work and for some damn reason his number didn’t transfer over when I got this phone._ **

**_Thanks, son_ **

“Oh yeah!” Jack straightens out and shrugs, “I thought I told you I invited him on the Dad’s Trip?”

Bitty’s jaw hangs open, “Uh, you did no such thing! Also, why isn’t your dad going?”

“He’s got some golf event in Florida at that time and besides, I thought your Dad might get a kick out of touring with the other Falc’s dad’s for a bit. He’ll have fun and you know, we might get to bond a bit.” Jack flushes a little at his confession.

“Bond? Jack, we’ve been together for almost 4 years! My parents even stayed with us that one summer while we reno’d the basement! Coach loves you, sweetheart!”

“I just, thought it would be a nice time, for us. I think he’d really enjoy a trip like this.”

Bitty hugs Jack around his middle. “Honey, everything about that trip is perfect for him. I think I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Jack nuzzles into Bitty’s hair, “We’re gonna have a good time, I promise.”

 

\----

 

“Welcome Dad’s!” A young woman greets them at the front of the room. “My name is Mieka and I’m with the PR department for the Falconers!” She clasps her hands together excitedly. “I see some new faces today and I'm so excited you can join us!” 

She goes on to talk about the information packets they were handed when they came into the room. They’ve each got name tag stickers, an itinerary and numerous other bits of information.

Richard Bittle fusses with the name tag he's been given, smirking as his smooths out the RICHARD BITTLE (ZIMMERMANN) sticker. He still can't believe he's here, when Jack had originally asked, he'd been so surprised by the request that he said yes before he even knew what he'd signed up for. It took Jack's chuckle and a, “Thanks, Mr. Bittle” to bring him back. 

Suzanne had been beside herself when he'd told her, and his carry on is currently filled with baked goods to share with the other fathers. He shakes his head in fondness for his wife. He wasn't actually worried about making friends on this trip, but the Tupperware containers of tarts, cookies and hand pies ease any amount of anxiety he might have had. 

The door opens and the team starts to filter in, as if on cue from Mieka. Jack smiles when he sees him, and Richard can't help but feel his chest swell in pride for his son's boyfriend. He knows Jack's history and the power of his last name, and he couldn't be more proud that Jack has made a name for himself on this team. Hell, one of his favorite photos of Eric and Jack is one of both of them in their Captain's jerseys. Eric’s Samwell crimson next to Jack's Falconers blue. 

Jack embraces him gently, “Thanks for being here, Richard.”

Richard leans back, “I thought we'd talked about this, Jack?”

Jack chuckles, “Ah, right, sorry, Pop.”

_ Pop _

It feels good to have Jack soften a little around him. He's always had such a formal sounding name, so he welcomes a nickname or two. He smiles and pats Jack on the shoulder. “I’m happy to be here, son.”

“Zimmboni!” a very loud, russian voice calls. “Is that B's dad?!”

Suddenly Richard is face to chest with an excitable Alexei Mashkov. 

“Very happy to meet father of B! He is best baker and make Zimmboni so happy!” Alexei shakes his hand vigorously. “You raise nicest man I ever meet!

Richard smiles and accepts the praise, even though he knows a lot of Eric's personality is a direct effect of having Suzanne Marie Bittle as his mother. It really wasn't until Jack's first Cup win, that Richard and Eric had an honest, adult conversation. Their relationship had been strained for so long and he regrets not being there the way he should've been, but he's here now. He can happily say that his relationship with his son is now the best it's ever been. “I'm pretty proud of Eric.”

“That makes two of us.” Jack grins. 

Alexei twitches as he's prodded in his side. A shorter, much older man moves him out of the way. 

“Aloysha, why you no introduce me?”

“Ah sorry,” Alexei winces, “Mr. B, this is my papa, Anatoly Mashkov.”

Anatoly sticks out his hand and Richard shakes it firmly. He can easily see how Alexei takes after his dad; they’ve both got big brown eyes and wide smiles, although Alexei’s is currently missing a tooth, due to an errant puck from one of their most recent games. 

“Mr. B! Is nice to meet you.”

Jack steps in to put an arm around each of the dad’s shoulders, “Mr. Mashkov, I meant to tell you that Richard actually coaches football in Georgia!” He looks at Richard, “Mr. Mashkov is a huge American football fan.”

“Biggest!” Anatoly grins while throwing his arms up. “You coach amateur? Collegiate? University?”

“High school,” Richard laughs. He’s always more than happy to be able to talk about his work and to have an eager ear? Well, he can almost  _ feel _ Suzanne’s sigh of relief from here. “Been at Morgan County High School for almost 15 years.”

“I have so many questions! Boys you go, we okay without you!” Anatoly pushes Jack’s arm off of Richard’s shoulder and guides him over to a couple chairs. Once they get settled, Anatoly leans in conspiratorially. “I am sorry about rush, Aloysha worries so much, like I'm baby? Can't be left alone? Pssh!” He gestures wildly. 

“I feel like Jack might be the same way, but he's just a bit shy about it.” 

“They have nothing to worry about! We papas! We should be worrying about them!”

Richard smiles at Anatoly's enthusiasm. It feels like the trip is already better than expected.   

 

\-----

 

**Junior:** **_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GET TO BE THERE FOR THIS!!_ **

The phone vibrates in Richard's hand but he skims over Eric's text because he can't take his eyes away from the ice for too long. The Falcs are on the power play and it's one beautiful pass after another, they've got the Oilers all over the ice and the seconds are ticking down in a tied game. Richard actually stops breathing when he sees Robinson tip the puck over to Jack, who's surrounded by opposing players and the shout is already out of his mouth when he sees Jack flip the puck over the goalie’s shoulders. The horn sounds and entire Dad's section shouts and cheers as the game ends and the Falcs have won it.

He jumps up out of his seat and actually fist pumps while shouting, “THAT'S MY BOY!” and high-fives the other dads. Later, he learns that it was all on the jumbotron, but he doesn't care. He's so proud of Jack and he also knows it can't hurt to have Eric see that pride too. 

They go out to celebrate, the dads and the team together. Anatoly has introduced Richard to some truly exceptional vodka and even though he has quite a high tolerance when he drinks beer, he's learned he has a low tolerance for straight vodka. 

Everything has gotten a bit fuzzy and he doesn’t actually remember what happened ten minutes ago, or why the bowl of bar nuts is empty. “Did you eat this?” he slurs a little in Anatoly's direction. 

“No friend! You finished them minutes ago!” he laughs and smacks Richard on the back. 

Richard wants to laugh more, but suddenly all he wants is to do is hear Suzanne’s voice. He excuses himself and wanders to the part of the bar that's a bit quieter. 

“Call Suzy!” he tells his phone. His brain won't let him figure out the time back home but he's sure she'll be up. The phone rings and rings, he’s lost track of how many rings he’s heard.

“Richard? Honey, it must be almost 11 there! Is everything okay?”

Just the sound of her voice, even though it’s worried, still sounds like it always does. It sounds like home and Richard is suddenly so homesick it hurts. The music starts up in the bar again and he covers his free ear. He just catches her saying -"it's so loud, hon…” before he mumbleshouts “Mm miss you!”

Suzanne laughs, “You miss me? You've been gone two days, sweetheart! Wait…are you drunk?” 

“Noooo,” he starts but then he notices he can't feel his lips anymore, “Maaaybe?” he corrects himself. His mustache tickles his numb upper lip and he snorts. 

“Oh my God, Richard!” she starts laughing hysterically and it makes him miss her even more. “What are you drinking?! I can't remember the last time you were this drunk!”

“Ana- Anatoly gave me vodkas.”

“Vodka?! Good lord!”

“Is best vodka!” Anatoly shouts, throwing an arm around Richard’s shoulders, “Talking to wife? Hello, Mrs. Beetle!” he shouts into the phone.

Richard laughs and steps away from Anatoly, he needs to tell Suzy something important. “Suzy! Suze!” 

Suzanne is still laughing, “I'm here, sweetheart!”

“I love you somuch! So. Much.”

“Oh, honey, I love you too. Drink some water for me, okay?” 

He promises to drink some water. It's also the last thing he remembers doing.

 

\-----

 

“Richard?” Jack's whisper sounds like a shout.

_ Pain _ . His head is throbbing, his eyes aren't even open and they ache. Why is his mouth so damn dry? 

The duvet is gently lifted up and a small stream of sunlight filters in and his entire body cringes. 

“Yeah, he’s awake, but barely.” Jack chuckles. “No, I'm sure he won't be drinking again for awhile, Suzanne. Yes, there's a glass of water next to the bed. I will, don't worry.” Jack finishes the phone call and sits down next to Richard’s lump of a body. “Alexei is talking to his dad about giving you too much to drink. I think Suzanne is saving her talk for when you aren't hurting so badly.” He rests a hand on the duvet, “Safe to say no more vodka?”

All Richard can do is groan, but it works as an answer for Jack. 

“Good, now I think you should probably hop in the shower, we have to be on the bus in a couple hours.”

“I can  _ hear  _ the smirk, son.” Richard groans, trying to roll over. 

“I'm allowed a few chirps.” Jack gets up and the smirk is  _ still _ audible. “It's not often I have to babysit my boyfriend's father.” 

“Alright, alright, very funny.” 

“I like to think so.” Jack ducks to avoid the pillow Richard throws at him.

 

\----

 

**Junior:** **_Having fun? Jack said you guys have an outing in Vancouver today?_**

_ We get to go whale watching while the boys take their pre-game naps. Can't remember the last time I was on a boat! _

**Junior:** **_Take lots of pictures! And no more vodka! I've given Tater a talking to!_ **

_ Oh lord, your mama told you? _

**Junior:** **_She didn't have to, Tater sent me a video of you and his dad singing ‘Sweet Caroline’ in the shuttle on the way back to the hotel. I figured Mama would chirp you for the rest of your life so I didn't need to lol_ **

_ Thanks, Junior 🙂  _

 

\-----

 

Richard looks around at the empty lobby. “Don't we have to wait for the others?”

“Nope.” Jack shakes his head, “I really wanted to do a dinner with just the two of us.”

That makes Richard's heart warm. He didn't really expect to have some extra time with Jack, but he’s happy to be getting some one-on-one time with him. Jack's a good kid and Richard couldn't be happier that his son fell in love Jack. 

They end up at a fancy-looking steakhouse, with a menu with prices that almost makes Richard's eyes bug out of his head. 

Jack senses his concern, “Don't worry, Pop, dinner is on the Falcs tonight. Get whatever you want.”

They both order ridiculously overpriced steaks and Richard is tucking into the perfectly seared scallops on top of his steak when Jack clears his throat.

“I uh,” he's staring at his meal, “I may have had another reason why I wanted to spend time alone with you.”

Richard is suddenly nervous and not at all hungry. He puts down his knife and fork. “What's on your mind, son?”

Jack fidgets with his napkin, “Bits and I have been together for a few years now, and uh, you and Suzanne know I love him a lot and...  _ Crisse _ ,” he exhales quickly. “I didn't think I'd be this nervous, sorry.”

There is really only one way Richard can see this going and he'd be lying if he said he and Suzy hadn't wondered when this conversation was going to come. Hell, he’d be lying if he said the Zimmermann’s and the Bittle’s didn’t have a bet going on as to when The Question was going to be asked. He doesn’t think his smile can get any wider. “Take a deep breath, Jack.” 

Jack does take a deep breath and appears to center himself. “Thanks, Pop.” He smiles. “My love for Bits… for Eric, runs deep and I've known for almost the entire time we've been together,  that... he’s it for me. He doesn't know, but I've had a ring for almost two years now.”

Richard was wrong, his smile  _ can _ get wider.

“I wanted to officially ask you, Mr. Bittle, if  you'd give me your blessing to ask for Eric's hand in marriage?”

In a matter of seconds, Richard is up and wrapping Jack into a full-bodied hug. “I have been waiting for this moment, Jack.” He pulls back to look Jack in the eye, “I've never seen Eric smile the way he does when he's with you. You make him so happy and Suzy and I would be honoured to have you join the family officially.” 

Jack beams at him and they hug again. 

It's not too surprising that the steak takes a backseat for the rest of their evening. 

Even for the rest of the trip, it’s all Richard can think about, a little smile gracing his features each time he thinks about his son’s face when Jack finally pops the question. 

 

\----

  
  


“Did y’all have fun?” Suzanne kisses his cheek before he's barely in the door.

Richard drops his bag and wraps his arms around his wife, lifts her up and just  _ maybe _ spins a little as he hugs her. Once he sets her down, he cups her cheek. “Suze, just wait till I tell you.” He kisses her forehead. “We might want to start making engagement party plans with Bob and Alicia.” 

Suzanne’s eyes go wide and then she squeals, throwing her arms around Richard’s neck. He laughs at her unbridled enthusiasm and hugs her tightly. It reminds him of when he’d asked her to marry him all those years ago and he’s suddenly so damn grateful he’s got her in his life for the umpteenth time in a few days. 

And now he knows that he won’t be the only Bittle that gets to be married to his soulmate. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this fluffy ride a read! I'm el-duderino-ish on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
